chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementokinesis
Elementokinesis is the ability to create, manipulate and mimic the four classic elements of fire, water, air and earth. Characters *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr has this ability naturally. *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr also has this ability naturally, like his younger self. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from his son in World 2 and from Pippa in World 5. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Nathan. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability from Nathan. *Katy Redham also has this ability naturally. *Avril Capet has this ability naturally. *Phillippe Capet has gained this ability from his mate's blood, but has subsequently lost it. *Isabella "Izzy" Winyard had this ability synthetically. *Pippa Millbrook has absorbed this ability from Izzy. *Victoria Lewis has this ability naturally. *A teenage boy has displayed this ability in World 8. *Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford will have this ability naturally. *Damien Anderson also possessed this ability naturally. *Sheridan Alexander-Tanner will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr' Nathan has had this ability since before birth, and first used it to create an air shield to protect his pregnant mother. He by now has extensive use of it, and can control it in almost all circumstances. He may lose control in extreme emotional trauma, but this is yet to be displayed. He can create any of the four elements, and manipulate their movements. His manipulation of the elements has a reflexive tie to it, meaning that none of them could normally be used to harm him since he'd manipulate it away automatically. He can manipulate air to form shields, form currents to fly or carry objects, form illusions and disguises, carry sound and to draw air from his enemies' bodies. He can manipulate the movement of soil, rock and the tectonic plates. He can create and manipulate fire, and cause floods, but can only control water in its liquid state. 'Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr' Like his younger self, Nathan can create and manipulate all of the four elements skilfully, and has possessed the ability since birth. It is his most developed ability, and the one he uses most often. However, unlike his younger self, he has been shown losing control of it, shortly after having arrived in the current timeline, when taunted by the memory of his mother's death. He has also developed the ability into mimicking a mixture of the elements, mostly air, and using this to escape harm and danger. This mimicry is by now nearly reflexive for him. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter']]' Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to his son Nathan in World 2, but is stronger since he has also mimicked such abilities as advanced pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, aerokinesis and terrakinesis, in addition to this one. He also wouldn't mimic the elements, since his regeneration would override the ability and merely heal any injury. He has similar limits to Pippa in World 5. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle, Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has similar limits to her uncle. 'Katy Redham' Katy's limits are unknown, but she's likely to have good control and skill with the ability, since she was chosen to teach at the Gifted Academy. 'Avril Capet' Avril has great control and skill with her ability. She can create all of the 4 elements, and use them in a variety of ways. With earth, she can move it, rip it open or create new earth, to the extent of moving mountains. She usually uses fire to burn, although she can also use it more weakly to heat things, and cool something by removing fire. She can create, boil and freeze water, and manipulate it in all of its phases. She can use air to whisper to people, carry sounds to her and to move things. 'Phillippe Capet' Before he lost the ability, Phillippe had similar limits to Avril. [[Isabella "Izzy" Winyard|'Izzy Winyard']] Izzy only showed the ability briefly before it was absorbed from her. She could use it to create the 4 elements, and could manipulate them a little. [[Pippa Millbrook|'Pippa Millbrook']] Pippa has more control than Izzy did. As well as creating the elements, she can manipulate them skilfully. She often uses this ability offensively when fighting. 'Victoria Lewis' Victoria is currently struggling to control this ability a little, since she has only recently manifested it. She finds it easy to create any of the four elements, but more difficult to manipulate them, and she has trouble removing anything she's created. Her main use of the ability is offensive, and she is not aware of some of the more subtle uses. She can only produce large and powerful quantities of fire and water, and can only manipulate their movements to a small degree, with no real subtlety. She also struggles to access the aspect of earth, but with air she is able to produce gales to use offensively, suffocate a person by drawing away the air, and move objects with air. She may in future develop her skills beyond these preliminary levels. 'Teenage Boy' The boy was using his ability while mock-fighting with friends. However, he didn't later use it to defend himself when they were attacked by a group of EH-haters, so his ability could have been paralysed with fear. 'Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford' Avril will initially manifest this ability as a small child, and at first she will only be able to create fire, water, earth and air. She will later learn to manipulate them too. She will also learn to control her creation more finely, making more of an element or more strong or powerful elements. She will learn to shield with air and use air to carry messages for her. She will learn to alter her position on the earth. She will learn to remove fire in order to cool something. The final thing she will learn, as an adult, is to mimic the elements herself, and later on she will even be able to reflexively mimic water when physically hurt. 'Damien Anderson' Damien was capable of creating and manipulating the four elements. He could manipulate air to move objects, similar in appearance to the effect of telekinesis, and he could also use air to levitate, fly and shield himself. He could use fire to create light and heat, and also remove fire. He could manipulate water to cause floods and he could move stones and earth and cause earth tremors. However, he couldn't mimic any of the elements. 'Sheridan Alexander-Tanner' Sheridan's ability will enable her to create, manipulate and mimic all four elements: fire, air, water and earth. She will be capable of flying, moving objects, communicating and creating illusions using air, causing and removing heat using fire, flooding and drying using water and causing tremors, sinkholes and landslides by manipulating earth. Initially, she will only be able to create one at a time, but later she will learn to create them in combination. She will always need to mimic consciously, and so it will not protect her from an unseen attack, but she could use it to escape harm if she has enough time. Similar Abilities *Aerokinesis is the ability to manipulate only air *Terrakinesis is the ability to manipulate only earth *Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate only water *Pyrokinesis is the ability to manipulate only fire *Elementas is the ability to manipulate the four elements as well as electricity *Temperature manipulation and advanced pyrokinesis can also be used to create fire *Agrokinesis and nature manipulation can also be used to manipulate earth *Aquagenism and liquid manipulation can also be used to manipulate water *Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the terrain around oneself Category:Abilities